Mil grullas de invierno
by gise.axolotl
Summary: Basado en el cuento "Mil grullas" de Elsa Bornemann. Hilda quiere escuchar un cuento. Unity suspira. Dégel decide contarle algo más que un simple "relato de chimenea".


Si había alguna razón por la que Hilda estuviera molesta, era porque su abuelo la había despertado temprano, y no solo eso, sino que había cometido el infame crimen de despertarla temprano en un lunes de vacaciones. Al parecer, sería imposible que algo o alguien pudiera hacerle sonreír ese día, así lo pensaba mientras bajaba de la cama e iba a bañarse, mientras se secaba el cabello e, incluso, mientras se vestía con gruesos trajes de invierno, pues no estaba dispuesta a abandonar el ceño fruncido que hacía evidente su mal humor sin importar quien la viera.

Porque, para Hilda a sus trece años de edad, el despertar temprano en su primer lunes de vacaciones era un pecado.

Pero su abuelo sabía perfectamente cómo hacerle cambiar de parecer, tal cual lo hacían todos los abuelos como si de una habilidad especial se tratara. Los padres de Hilda habían viajado a Siberia junto con Clare y volverían pronto. Durante ese lapso de tres semanas, había estado a cargo de su nieta y pretendía terminar su labor con un panorama reservado especialmente para el último día en que la cuidaría, pues apenas regresaran los padres, se marcharían los tres de inmediato para aprovechar unas vacaciones en familia.

Con tranquilidad, acompañado de la música que pasaban en la radio matutina, el de blancos cabellos preparó el desayuno para él y la menor y, sentado, esperó a que llegara. Revolvía perezosamente su café, complaciéndose con el aroma a pan tostado y mantequilla, a la vez que con el hermoso paisaje de invierno tan parecido a su tierra natal. Por fin, la chiquilla apareció, aún expresando su disgusto con la mirada, y fue a sentarse en donde le correspondía. Apenas cambió un poco su expresión al ver la leche con chocolate caliente en su tasa preferida y, justo a un lado, las galletas de animales que comía desde la niñez. Emitió un pequeño bufido, logrando la risa sosegada del mayor. Hilda jamás lo había dicho en voz alta, pero el chocolate que preparaba su abuelo era el mejor del mundo, y detalles como el de las galletas la hacían sentir mimada; esa era una de las razones por las que tanto le agradaba estar con él. Ah, pero no abandonaría su posición de porfía tan fácilmente, ella era muy terca: tomó con ambas manos la taza y bebió de ella un largo sorbo. No estaba ni muy caliente ni muy fría, estaba tal cual a ella le gustaba desayunar en las mañanas. Al terminar, miró al de cabello blanco y este le sonrió, tragando un pedazo de la tostada.

\- Iremos a ver a Dégel.

Cinco palabras, una frase. Más que suficiente para conseguir el efecto deseado: Facciones en blanco, facciones sorprendidas y, finalmente, una enorme sonrisa de júbilo. Otra vez lo había conseguido. Cinco minutos más tarde era la de hebras plateadas la que apresuraba a su abuelo para salir, ya tenía el desayuno en el estómago, los dientes lavados y una mochila con lo indispensable. El mayor se preguntó cómo le hacía para invertir el tiempo a su favor en un parpadeo. Tuvo que tragar su desayuno, lavarse los dientes y tomar las llaves del auto en una carrera. Hicieron falta otros cinco minutos para lograr que Hilda pasara de las protestas a la emoción y luego al silencio. No era un viaje espectacularmente largo, pero el olor a canela del auto y el aletargado mover de los copos de nieve habían logrado dormirla. Él sonrió, dirigiendo su vehículo por entre las colinas en dirección a las afueras de Atenas, en donde el de cabellera esmeralda vivía hace ya muchos años. El último tramo del bosque fue la señal para que disminuyera la velocidad hasta detenerse justo en frente de una gran casa de madera y ladrillos cubierta de blanco. El bosque era su patio y una cubierta de piedras y nieve le daba la bienvenida a los visitantes. Apenas se detuvo el auto, se oyeron murmullos al interior de la casa, se abrió la puerta de golpe y dos gritos antecedieron a los dos niños que salieron corriendo; los mismos que lograron despertar a Hilda con una sonrisa inmediata. Ella bajó del vehículo sin pensarlo, apresurando el encuentro con sus primos. El abuelo descendió también y recibió el abrazo caluroso de aquellos que también eran nietos suyos, aunque lejanos. Al levantar la mirada, su sonrisa se ensanchó; en el pórtico de cinco peldaños, lo esperaba su sobrino y, más arriba, _él_.

\- Camus, Dégel.

\- Unity.

El más joven de los tres bajó por completo las escaleras y profirió un abrazo breve y formal, con su respectivo saludo verbal al que acompañó una vaga sonrisa. Nunca había sido diferente, por eso no le extrañó; aún así llevó una mano a la cabeza ajena para darle una caricia después del saludo. Camus permaneció abajo, a la custodia de los tres niños, en tanto Unity subía al encuentro con quien era de las personas más importantes en su vida desde siempre. Al igual que cada vez que se saludaban después de pasado un tiempo, el abrazo perduró durante varios minutos, silencioso y comunicativo. Al finalizar, se sonrieron, y bastó un gesto del de cabello verde para que ambos ingresaran al hogar. Casi al unísono, su hijo llamó a los tres infantes, y estos retornaron entre silenciosas quejas a la casa. En el interior, Natassia los esperaba y recibió el saludo de la niña con sumo afecto; seguidamente saludó al albino con un gentil abrazo, cálido y acogedor como todo lo que hacía.

\- Te ves muy hermosa, como siempre, Natassia.

\- Spasibo, tío. Siéntase como en casa.

Aún era temprano, y Camus sabía lo que vendría a continuación: su padre iría a la biblioteca junto a su tío a conversar, se pondrían al día en las situaciones de cada uno, y luego pasarían el rato hasta el almuerzo leyendo o cayendo en ensoñaciones del pasado gracias la música envejecida de la radio. Sin embargo, algo hubo diferente esta vez. Un detalle que se salió del esquema y desordenó el desarrollo de los eventos.

\- Abuelo, cuéntame una historia.

Ambos mayores permanecieron en silencio, como espabilando al oír la fina voz. No se repitió, pero fue suficiente para comprender el mensaje. Pronto se aunaron dos pares de ojos ilusionados a la mirada brillante. El llamado de Hilda había cosechado emoción en los hijos de Camus por igual. Natassia dejó escapar una suave risa, Camus no dijo nada, solo observó el proceso. Dégel y Unity se miraron con algo de sorpresa, siendo este último quien animó al dueño de casa a conceder el deseo de su nieta. No fue necesario más, el de ojos amatista esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, logrando risas de júbilo entre la infante multitud. No obstante, dicha sonrisa se tornó rápidamente en un gesto amargo que el dueño de casa se esforzó en ocultar tras su fleco. Unity se percató del cambio y rápidamente quiso tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Pero esta vez será especial. Dégel les contará una leyenda.

En esta ocasión fueron seis miradas las que se posaron incrédulas sobre la celestina. Pero él no se inmutó, el peli verde cerró sus ojos y sonrió de nuevo, dando la media vuelta para ir hacia la biblioteca. Le siguieron una melena blanca, una melena plateada brillante, una rubia, y otra verde.

\- Camus, ¿tu padre no…?

\- Descuida, quizás es lo que necesita. Mi tío debe comprenderlo mejor que nadie.

Natassia parecía preocupada, Camus solo devolvió un gesto sereno y se acercó a besar su frente. Cada año en ese día procuraban no interrumpir la rutina de ambos mayores, pero la inocencia de Hilda bien podría dar una solución diferente. El francés junto a su público llegaron rápido a la enorme biblioteca, coronada en su centro por una chimenea encendida; los niños corrieron a coger sus almohadas y se tendieron en el umbral de esta para recibir la mayor parte del calor. Unity hizo lo propio en un mullido sofá personal y Dégel lo imitó en el suyo, que estaba al lado. En la pequeña mesa que separaba los sillones había un libro, de gran volumen y aspecto envejecido; a los niños les fascinaba cada vez que Dégel tomaba ese libro y lo ponía sobre su regazo, y la emoción se hacía evidente en sus ojos cuando el pesado texto estaba abierto, pues sabían que cada vez que eso ocurría, estaban a punto de escuchar una historia fantástica, así sucedía cada vez. Pero algo hubo distinto en la ocasión, y fue sencillo para ellos descubrirlo pues en las facciones del de ojos violetas yacía el aspecto de alguien abstraído del mundo, concentrado en algo que era imposible de adivinar. No dijeron nada, pero sus miradas silenciosas se comunicaron a la perfección: No sería un relato similar a los tantos que habían escuchado antes.

\- No siempre puedo contarles una historia con un final feliz; las leyendas tampoco se rigen por el principio de los cuentos.

Advirtió en tono reflexivo, recibiendo el asentimiento de los niños que, entre suspenso y emoción, no lograban siquiera parpadear. Unity esbozó una sonrisa, acomodándose mejor en el sillón mientras cerraba los ojos para escuchar.

\- La leyenda se llama "Mil grullas de papel."

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

* * *

 _.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v._

 _.v.v.v.v._

 _Siberia, la tierra de los hielos eternos, un lugar cubierto casi en su totalidad por nieve, donde el invierno intimida a las otras estaciones y el cielo siempre es gris. Los copos caen con frecuencia y la gente en los pueblos ya se ha acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida que no ha variado en mil años. Conglomerados de casas y fábricas forman comunidades separadas unas de otras por algunos kilómetros. Uno de esos pueblos se llama Bluegard. Ese es también el pueblo capital de los conglomerados y cuenta adicionalmente con un gran palacio blanco. A diferencia del hostil y gélido clima, la gente de Bluegard te recibe siempre con una sonrisa cálida y con una manta. Las personas se las han arreglado para tener lo indispensable y así vivir dignamente, y cuando a alguien le falta el pan, la señora de la tienda, mujer menuda y de gestos maternales, siempre tiene uno recién salido del horno para regalar. Ese día, la botana la consiguió un muchacho de doce años, de tez pálida y sonriente. Sus ojos, como dos amatistas, su cabello corto del color de la esmeralda. El niño era una joya en más de un sentido. Agradeció el obsequio de la mujer y se apresuró a dar alcance al gran palacio blanco antes de que el pan se enfriara._

 _Aunque era solo un niño, tenía ya la mentalidad de un muchacho, y era capaz de comprender fácilmente que no solo el pueblo, sino toda la región, pasaba por una gran crisis. "El invierno más crudo en décadas." Había escuchado a su padrastro hablar con algunos vecinos durante la noche; eso le hacía deducir que ni siquiera la familia del gobernador escaparía de tal infortunio. Así era en efecto, las provisiones se acababan, se racionaban, y se pedía a Dios que las tormentas se fueran junto con el invierno estacional lo antes posible. Era una situación lamentable y el niño lo sabía, por eso llevaba aquel alimento hacia el palacio. No para el gobernador, sino para los hijos de este, sus amigos. Dos criaturas de su misma edad, iguales entre ellos como dos copos de nieve; cabello plateado y ojos celestes y penetrantes. Su esplendorosa madre había abandonado ese mundo hace tres inviernos y el padre, desde entonces, debía cumplir con la labor de ambos, además de su trabajo como gobernador. Nadie era capaz de responder cómo ese hombre podía hacerlo, era un ser ejemplar que dirigía a los pueblos con justicia y a sus hijos con amor. Sin embargo, debía educar a su hijo varón para que fuera un digno sucesor y por ello pasaba gran parte del día con él. Ahí es cuando la intromisión del ojiamatista era realmente imprescindible, pues era él quien se quedaba al lado de la niña cada vez. Fue él con quien ella descubrió los primeros rincones de ese mundo que ambos creían nuevo, cuando en realidad eran ellos los nuevos para ese mundo ya tan antiguo. Él fue su primer amigo y, para él, ella fue la primera fuente de alegría. Porque, ah, también se estaban descubriendo el uno al otro y poder consentir a la niña era motivo de contento para el muchacho._

 _Al llegar, saludó al gobernador respetuosamente y prometió esforzarse mucho en sus estudios para poder viajar cuando fuera mayor; pues además de ser amigo de sus hijos, el noble adulto era su maestro. Él le sonrió e indicó con una moción de su mano que a quien buscaba estaba en la habitación que compartía con su gemelo. Al llegar, el niño de ojos celestes se puso de pie y lo saludó con un abrazo, se despidió de su hermana y fue al encuentro del padre para retomar las enseñanzas de este. Resultado: estaban solos. Él hizo entrega de su obsequio apenas confirmar el hecho y un rubor pálido se instaló en las mejillas de ella, quien aceptó en un gesto tímido el pan. El de cabellos esmeraldas rodeó la mesita ante la cual yacía sentada la niña y, una vez del otro lado, le dio la espalda. Sabía que a ella le daba pena comerlo, así como ella sabía que él no reconocería tener hambre. Una vez terminaba la merienda, ella comenzaba a reír, y él volteaba correspondiendo la risa._

 _Los encuentros de ambos consistían en silenciosas caminatas por el palacio contemplándose de soslayo; o solo se recostaban sobre la mesa durante horas sin hacer nada más que mirarse a los ojos, contándose así historias mágicas y secretos. De vez en cuando, reían y luego, sin darse cuenta, había llegado el momento de decir 'hasta la próxima'. Así ocurrió muchas veces y así transcurrieron los días, las semanas y los meses._

 _Hasta que la cúspide del invierno hizo su aparición pomposa e inclemente._

 _El muchacho había sido enviado unos días al pueblo vecino para recibir las enseñanzas de un viejo sabio en astronomía por encargo del mismo gobernador, quien no gozaba del tiempo suficiente para poder instruirle, atareado con el liderazgo de las tierras heladas y la crianza especial del hijo varón. Él accedió gustoso, serían solo cinco días, y ya podría regresar al lado de ella con nuevas historias de su viaje._

 _El problema fue que el mundo tenía sus propios planes al respecto y, apenas hubo puesto un pie en la cabaña del anciano, arremetió la tormenta más feroz de los últimos tiempos. En el mortuorio silencio de la noche, volaron techos, casas enteras, vidas. En silencio, una madre dio alimento a su hijo por última vez, un par de ancianos se acostaron abrazados por última vez; un hombre pensó en cómo pediría la mano de su novia a la mañana siguiente, por última vez._

 _El amanecer fue sombrío. Como seres temerosos del lánguido sol, uno a uno fueron saliendo los habitantes y descubrieron con pesar que habían sido aislados del resto de los conglomerados. Fue una sorpresa amarga y la tristeza se pronunció por varios días en cada rincón de la fría zona. Los siguientes meses pasaron entre las sombras, uno sobre otro hasta completar tres._

 _Al fin, lograron abrirse camino entre las densas montañas que la tormenta había dejado a su paso; se restableció la comunicación, los senderos volvieron a funcionar y la gente vio la luz de la esperanza en medio de la primavera._

 _El niño, ya con trece años, empacó sus pocas cosas apenas supo del acontecimiento y se marchó de la cabaña tras haber agradecido al mayor por su valiosa ayuda. Y corrió, sin importarle cuán lejos estuviera Bluegard, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando el camino trazado por las personas hasta ver la primera cúpula del palacio._

 _En casa, su padrastro seguía vivo, y le sostuvo entre sus brazos durante varios minutos, agradeciendo a Dios por el milagro. Esa noche no quiso salir de casa, pero a la mañana siguiente partió muy temprano rumbo al hogar del gobernador y sus hijos._

 _¡Todos estaban vivos! Fue su turno de dar gracias a Dios, por segunda vez, pero su alegría pronto se hizo preocupación al descubrir una cosa: su amiga no estaba en casa. El padre tenía la mirada perdida y el hermano mostraba claros signos de haber llorado hace poco. Ella estaba en el hospital y hacia allá viajó él, sintiendo por primera vez el frío real. No el provocado por el invierno que ya se hacía un poco más tenue, sino el frío del alma, aquel producido por el temor._

 _En el hospital, en la última cama de una habitación, estaba ella. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, y sus hermosos ocelos celestes, ahora apagados, yacían fijos en el techo._

 _\- Voy a morir._

 _Declaró en un susurro, al levantarse el menor del asiento a su lado._

 _\- No alcanzaré a terminar las grullas que hacen falta…_

 _Él observó en una mesita al lado de la cama algunas grullas de papel. Solo eran veintidós. Sabía de lo que hablaba, una historia que su madre solía mencionar cuando estaba con ellos en casa. "Senba-Tsuru" Leyenda que unos viajeros de oriente habían traído desde su país, que decía que quien lograra fabricar mil grullas de papel tendría una vida larga y saludable. Él tomó con cuidado las veintidós grullas y las escondió en su abrigo._

 _\- No morirás._

 _Pero la albina no le escuchaba ya, se había dormido._

 _El de ojos amatista salió de la habitación ahogado en lágrimas. Esa noche, el padrastro contempló consternado la desaparición de algunos libros, los favoritos de su hijo, esos que solía leer con afán cada tarde después de comer. También desaparecieron la única tijera y un ovillo de hilo. Cuando estuvo solo en su habitación, amparado por la luz de la luna, puso manos a la obra. Destajó novecientas setenta y ocho hojas, las convirtió en cuadrados gracias a las tijeras, y una por una las fue transformando en pequeñas grullas; habilidad que la misma madre de los gemelos les había enseñado. Tardó toda la noche, empeñado en conseguir su objetivo pues de este dependía la vida de ella. Poco a poco se fueron acumulando las aves del milagro, sobre las tapas de los libros sacrificados, sobre el suelo, la cama, hasta terminar sumando las que ella había hecho. Cuando la luna comenzaba a desaparecer, tomó el hilo blanco y unió las grullas de diez en diez. Al despertar el padrastro, el niño advirtió que saldría e hizo abandono de la casa llevando las cien hileras de grullas._

 _Volvió a correr, no podía perder el tiempo._

 _Al llegar, la enfermera le prohibió el ingreso pues la hora de visitas aún no comenzaba; pero él insistió, explicando que necesitaba con urgencia darle las grullas a la muchacha. No hubo gesto que demostrara la emoción que sufrió la mujer al oírle, mas concedió la petición del chico bajo la regla de que solo fueran cinco minutos. Él asintió y con extrema precaución se subió a la mesita, debiendo estirarse al máximo para alcanzar el cielorraso. En poco tiempo, estaban las cien hileras suspendidas sobre su lecho. Al bajar, descubrió que ella estaba despierta y le miraba sonriendo._

 _\- Son hermosas._

 _\- Y son para ti. Hay mil, son tuyas._

 _Dijo el de cabellos esmeraldas, haciendo abandono de la habitación._

 _En la tarde más cálida hasta ese momento, el sol iluminó a los habitantes de Bluegard y mil grullas danzaron gracias a una brisa que dejó entrar la enfermera al abrir la ventana un instante._

 _Los ojos de la hermosa niña seguían sonriendo._

 _Ella murió al día siguiente._

 _Un ángel de ojos celestes como el cielo de occidente y de cabellos brillantes como la plata enfrentándose a un mundo adulto y cruel. ¿Cómo podían mil frágiles avecillas de papel curar una enfermedad tan devastadora como aquella, que ni los conocimientos de todos los médicos habían podido enfrentar?_

* * *

.v.v.v.v.

\- "Pasaron treinta años, él ya tiene cincuenta y tantos, es escritor y psiquiatra. El hermano sigue siendo su mejor amigo y se ha vuelto una parte fundamental de su vida. Tiene un hijo y dos nietos. Y ya no viven en el invierno olvidado del norte, hace años decidieron marcharse a las míticas tierras del mediterráneo. Quienes asisten a la consulta particular del psiquiatra suelen salir comentando el mismo tema: las curiosas grullas de papel que se encuentran dispersas en cada rincón de…"

\- Dégel.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Ya no es necesario.

La voz de Unity sacó de la ensoñación al de cabellos verdes, haciéndole apreciar lo que acababa de oír: Los tres infantes se hallaban profundamente dormidos. Sorprendido, dirigió su mirada violeta hacia la celestina y el otro mayor le aclaró que habían alcanzado a escuchar toda la historia antes de cerrar los ojos. Permanecieron en silencio, sumidos en recuerdos y melancolía hasta que la voz dulce de Natassia anunció el almuerzo. ¿Cuánto había tardado en narrar la historia? Se preguntó el dueño de casa, apresurándose junto con el albino a despertar a los nietos, quienes salieron corriendo animados por la noticia. Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio y, de la misma forma, Dégel se puso de pie para acercarse al sillón en donde reposaba el otro, que debió cubrir su boca apenas los más jóvenes abandonaron la biblioteca, en un intento de contener los sollozos. El rostro compungido estaba cubierto por gruesas lágrimas y al cuerpo delgado lo sacudían bruscos temblores. El peli verde frente a él tendió una mano y el otro, tras verlo, apretó la mandíbula mientras negaba torpemente, frunciendo las cejas hacia arriba sin abandonar el llanto. Se arrojó a los brazos ajenos y estos lo estrecharon con todas sus fuerzas. El franco recibió el mismo gesto, pero vacilante. La angustia remeció el espíritu del gemelo y lo hizo flaquear hasta terminar de rodillas en el suelo, aún rodeado por los brazos contrarios y obligándose a contener sus quejidos, oculto en el hombro ajeno. Dégel no lloró, hace mucho tiempo había dejado de llorar; estaba seguro de ya no tener lágrimas para hacerlo. Sus lágrimas y muchos de sus sentimientos se los había llevado Seraphine. Cerró los ojos, respirando profunda y temblorosamente, y se atrevió a hablar cuando percibió que la calma retornaba a paso lento hacia el cuerpo del gemelo.

\- Sasha se pondrá triste. Ten por seguro que Natassia terminará contándole si no sales de aquí con mejor aspecto.

\- Han pasado cuarenta años…

\- Cuarenta largos años.

\- Y aún no puedo perdonármelo… Dégel, si yo hubiera sido capaz de…

\- De conseguir ayuda, si hubieras sido capaz de encontrar un libro con la cura, si hubieras sido capaz de cruzar la frontera en busca de un doctor que supiera cómo salvarla, capaz de hacer algo real… Real. Lo intentaste, todo lo posible, no como yo, que creí que un montón de estúpidas grullas de papel le concederían el milagro. Por Dios, Unity, teníamos trece años… No había nada que estuviera a nuestro alcance en ese momento.

\- D-Dégel…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Estás…

\- ¿Eh...?

\- Estás llorando.

Las facciones del aludido cambiaron drásticamente, entre la incredulidad y el desconcierto. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y descubrió que era cierto. Pequeñas y brillantes gotas bajaban por sus mejillas. Dejó escapar una risa resignada, a la vez que sonreía y negaba con su cabeza, tapándose los ojos con una mano.

Al parecer, aún le quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

Camus fue el encargado de ir a buscarles luego de que el segundo llamado de su cónyuge no surtiera efecto. Fue recibido por los mayores en la puerta y su rostro imperturbable se vio invadido por la impresión al verlos a ambos enrojecidos y con los ojos muy claros. Quiso preguntar, pero su padre se llevó el índice a los labios; Camus recibió el mensaje de inmediato y se apresuró a regresar al comedor para excusarlos con el resto de la familia, librándoles así el paso al cuarto de baño. Un par de minutos más tarde, se encontraban todos reunidos almorzando, los niños comentaban con entusiasmo y con un deje de lástima la leyenda que su abuelo les había contado y Natassia observaba de soslayo a los aludidos, disimulando su preocupación.

Luego de almorzar irían al Santuario, otro sitio que los niños adoraban visitar pues tenían la posibilidad de jugar en los amplios parques del recinto mientras los más grandes subían hasta la casa número once, templo dedicado a todas las víctimas de los crudos inviernos que azotaban al mundo cada año. En una de las esquinas, estaba su retrato, siempre rodeado de flores y velas. Sin embargo, el detalle más llamativo era que, sobre su imagen, yacían colgadas, en hileras de diez, mil antiquísimas grullas de papel.

 **.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

 **.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

 **.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

 **.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

 **.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.**

 **¡Yoh! Aclararé el árbol genealógico ahorita: Dégel y Unity son hermanos, no de sangre, pero se entiende. Camus es hijo de Dégel, está casado con Natassia y sus hijos son Hyoga e Isaac. Unity está casado con Sasha y sus nietas son Hilda y Clare (porque a nadie le importan unos hijos inventados(?)). Par favar, no me digan que Hilda y Unity/Seraphine no son iguales.**

 **Pues eso. Es una historia que tengo desde hace como 3 años guardada y nunca la había publicado. Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes, gente. Y con agrado, quiero decir que espero haberlos hecho llorar o al menos poner una cara triste.**

 **Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Pañuelitos?**


End file.
